Boys ~To the Radiant Tomorrow~
'Boys ~To the Radiant Tomorrow~ '''is the first Japanese ending theme of the Beyblade: Metal Fusion season, and 6th of the whole Beyblade series. It is sung by Mash and was used from ''Pegasus has Landed! until Blader's Spirit. Lyrics Romaji (Full version) hikarikagayaku ashita he ima kara iku kara matte nige zu ni honno chotto dake demo OK ? All right ? mirai ironna omoi ga kongaragatte omowazu make sou ni matte soredemo tashika na mon ha kokoro ni hitotsu dake hikarikagayaku ashita he ima kara iku kara matte nige zu ni honno chotto dake demo OK ? All right ? mirai ironna omoi ga kongaragatte omowazu naki sou ni matte soredemo tashika na mon ha kokoro ni hitotsu dake tsukue no mae ni suwatte ironna omoi o megurashia tama ni ukan da kotoba tachi nooto kakishirushi kiroku mirai ha kyou mo amarini mo hiroku kurayami no naka bakuzen toshite te sakusen tate nakya ashi ga sukumi sou ame datte ori sou tenki yohou ha akumademo yohou sa sonna mon darou boku ha umare te koko made ki ta keiken sore ha jimichi na tashizan tamani namida kuyashiku kanashiku te nemure nai sonna yoru mo attarou yume o mi tere ba OK da nantesonna jooku mo oogesa waratte ie naku natta jibun ni kiduku nandaka kakko wari zooi kibou ya yume omae ra itsu kara kinou no yume omoeba mizukara sute te ta ki ga suru kara ima kara mukae yuku kara oi kibou ya yume omae ra itsu kara kinou no yume omoeba mizukara sute te ta ki ga suru kara sou dakara hikarikagayaku ashita he ima kara iku kara matte nige zu ni honno chotto dake demo OK ? All right ? mirai ironna omoi ga kongaragatte omowazu make sou ni matte soredemo tashika na mon ha kokoro ni hitotsu dake raibaru tachi ha ooi hou ga ii itsumo tonari ni i ta aitsu ra to ima demo nakama kawara zu baka na hanashi o attara sugu ni dekiru shi sorya nandomo kenka ha shi ta kedo sore ha bokura no kokoro no katachi o butsuke atte mise atta shouko kaku ga tore te maruku nari yuujou soshite otona ni nare ba wasureru omoide no hyoujou mo aitsu ra ni au to omoidasu dou shiyou mo nai koto bakari soredemo sore o seishun toiu n da ima mo nani mo kawara nai mune no oku no sono basho atatakai soshite kyou ga hajimaru taiyou ga mabushiku sora o terashi ta hikarikagayaku ashita he ima kara iku kara matte nige zu ni honno chotto dake demo OK ? All right ? mirai ironna omoi ga kongaragatte omowazu make sou ni matte soredemo tashika na mon ha kokoro ni hitotsu dake hikarikagayaku ashita he ima kara iku kara matte nige zu ni honno chotto dake demo OK ? All right ? mirai yume ha kagayaku ashita he mege zu ni nan do demo tatte ima kara tashika na mon o tsukami ni dekakeyou English Translation Okay? All right? The future To the tomorrow where the light shines, I'm coming there now, wait Without running away, even just a little bit Okay? All right? The future Getting mixed up in all these thoughts Unintentionally coming close to losing Even so, there's only one certain thing in my heart To the tomorrow where the light shines, I'm coming there now, wait Without running away, even just a little bit Okay? All right? The future Getting mixed up in all these thoughts Unintentionally coming close to crying Even so, there's only one certain thing in my heart Hey, hopes and dreams, when did you become yesterday's dreams? Come to think of it, I think I abandoned you myself, I'll come get you now Hey, hopes and dreams, when did you become yesterday's dreams? Come to think of it, I think I abandoned you myself, so that's why To the tomorrow where the light shines, I'm coming there now, wait Without running away, even just a little bit Okay? All right? The future To the tomorrow where the light shines, without getting discouraged I'll stand up over and over again Let's get out to catch the certain thing now Characters Gingka Hagane Kenta Yumiya Madoka Beyblades There were no known Beyblades shown in the ending. Trivia So far, there weren't any Beyblades shown in the ending at all; however, their constellations show throughout the ending, hinting at the characters' Beys, plus those not seen with their respective characters during the ending. References Category:Music